Localized communications are a popular means of electronic communication that allow users within a defined location or region to communicate with one another. For example, Yik Yak, Inc. of Atlanta, Ga. provides a service by which users in a given location may post messages that are accessible to other users within that given location, but not generally to users outside of that location. The localized communications that are currently provided are tied to immobile physical spaces, such as cities, neighborhoods, campuses, and buildings. Users, however, are mobile and may travel between several regions, which current localized communications cannot handle or awkwardly handle; transitioning a user to one immobile location to another in succession and leaving their conversations as they pass through those immobile locations tethered to the immobile locations.